


On Infernal Ground (S3 Coda Fics)

by astudyinfic



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: BAMF Magnus Bane, Episode Coda Fics, Hand-To-Hand Combat, Heart Eyes Alec Lightwood, M/M, Malec, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-06 05:36:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14050044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astudyinfic/pseuds/astudyinfic
Summary: Ficlet responses to the episodes of season three.Read notes from each chapter for more detailed summaries.





	1. Double Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SHs3e1: When Clary chooses her weapon, it turns out the best person in their group to train her isn't a Shadowhunter at all. Featuring BAMF Magnus, Heart eyes Alec, and slightly frustrated Jace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is based off of a headcanon I have that if Magnus were to need weapons, he would prefer two daggers like Clary chose. They would fit his dance-like fighting style perfectly.
> 
> I honestly don't think Magnus could take Jace in hand-to-hand combat repeatedly. The first time or two, maybe, but Jace would adapt. However, it didn't work for the story so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Jace was clearly put out at having to wait to leave for his mission.  “Can we just go out there and hunt them down already?”

Clary, always on board with Jace’s plans, no matter how idiotic, pulled out her blades. “I’m with Jace.  We’re Shadowhunters. Let’s go hunting.”

“We need to come up with a real plan before we let you two go out there half-cocked.  Besides, there are no demons here. Biscuit, so put those down before you hurt someone.”

“What would you know about weapons, Magnus?” Jace demanded.  “You use your magic to fight.”

Only Magnus noticed the way Alec covered his mouth, hiding the smirk he knew was there on his lover’s face.  Clary was nodding along, and it was all Magnus could do not to roll his eyes at both of them. If that is what Jace and Clary thought, then they needed to learn a thing or two about him.  

Stepping in front of Clary, he smiled, pushing the blades away from him gently.  With a quick twist of his wrists, he had hold of both blades, swinging them around so they were now pointing at Clary.  “You were saying, Blondie?” 

Clary and Jace gaped while Alec smiled proudly.  “You used magic!” Jace accused. “There is no way you could have gotten them that easily otherwise.  I trained Clary myself.”

“And that right there might be your problem.  You prefer the sword, don’t you? Isabelle has her whip and Alexander has his bow and arrow.  While you may be able to use daggers, they are not your primary weapon, now are they? What Biscuit needs is a trainer who is proficient in that type of blade.”

He waited patiently while Jace came to the conclusion that Magnus was probably right, no matter how much he hated to admit it.  “There aren’t many in the Institute who use shorter blades. Almost everyone uses a sword. We’d need to bring someone in from Idris.”  

Jace’s mind was already racing with people no doubt when Alec interrupted him.  “We already have someone. If he’s free, I’ll set up a training schedule for him and Clary.”

“Who?  Is it that Adam guy?  If so, I’ve seen him fight and he isn’t going to be training Clary.  I want someone who actually knows what they are doing and didn’t just pick the first weapon he got his hands on.  I think it’s actually a training sword the kids use.” Magnus knew Jace was a fine Shadowhunter and that he cared deeply for Clary.  But he also talked far too much, before letting his mind think about what he was saying.

Magnus spun the daggers in his hands and sheathed them at his side in one smooth movement.  “He was talking about me. And I would be happy to help Biscuit.” Before Jace could interrupt, he held his hands up. “One of the first things a warlock learns is to never rely entirely on your magic.  When you are being hunted for your marks by trained killers, you need to be able to hold your own with them. Nearly every warlock you’ve ever met has a weapon they can summon as needed. My weapon of choice?  Twin daggers, like our dear Biscuit here. And as I currently find myself without a job, I’d be happy to help train Clary.”

Which was why Clary and Jace came back to the loft two days later, dressed for training.  Magnus had no interest in going to the Institute and Alec was more than happy to stay home and  _ supervise _ the training (ie, ogle his gorgeous boyfriend), so Clary and Jace came to them.  Throwing a wink at Alec where he stood with Jace off to the side, Magnus grinned at Clary.  “First thing, forget everything Blondie taught you. The way you held your blades was more akin to a sword than a dagger and will end up getting you hurt more often than not.”  Carefully, Magnus walked her through the basics; how to hold the daggers, proper ways to strike, how to defend using one or both. “Think of them as extensions of your hands. The daggers do what you do.  Blondie, come over here and attack me.”

He chuckled when Jace sent Alec a glance and his boyfriend just smirked, the expression reading  _ go for it, it’s your funeral _ .  

“Okay, Biscuit, just watch us.”  The battle was over in two seconds.  Magnus caught Jace’s sword between his two daggers and with a quick twist, sent it flying across the room.  “Would you like to try that again?” he smirked, spinning the dagger in his hand. 

They went several more rounds, Jace getting increasingly frustrated as he couldn’t quite beat Magnus, who flowed around him like water.  Where Jace was constantly on the offense, Magnus simply stayed out of his way until he could make his move, hitting Jace with deadly precision. Clary and Alec both recorded it on their phones; Clary for training purposes, Alec for...other reasons.

When Jace was exhausted, Clary went a few rounds, getting increasingly better with each try.  By the end, she and Jace went home leaving Magnus alone with his lover who was watching the video over and over.  “It’s like you’re dancing. It’s so different from anything we’ve ever taught. You hardly even notice the daggers until it’s too late,” Alec mumbled to himself.  “It’s so fucking hot.” 

Slipping his phone back into his pockets, Alec cupped Magnus’ face and kissed him soundly, moving them back towards the bedroom.  If this was the kind of reaction he got when he trained in front of Alec, Magnus found himself suddenly rededicated to improving his hand to hand combat.  


	2. Opening Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SHs3e1: Magnus and Alec continue the talk they started at the Hunter's Moon.

“Eight-ball in the middle pocket.”  Magnus sunk the shot with ease, securing his sixth straight win of the night.  Alec always put up a good fight though, and some of those games could have gone either way.  

On his fifth martini and with Alec on his third beer, the two of them were feeling warm and light, though he wondered if that had less to do with the alcohol and more to do with Alec’s confession.  The fact that he wouldn’t be going to Alicante took a weight off Magnus’ shoulders that had been weighing him down for the better part of a day. No matter what he said, Magnus did not want his boyfriend moving to one of two places on earth that he couldn’t follow.  (If Alec did choose to move to Peru, however, Magnus was pretty sure he could get in to visit him. Maybe.)

Alec needed to be moving closer, not farther away.  

He hadn’t even noticed he’d fallen silent until Alec cleared his throat, looking at him with that quirked eyebrow he loved so much.  To think he’d almost lost this, first through Alec’s choices. Then his own. Then the Clave’s. It seemed the world wanted them to be apart but the two of them always found their way back to each other.  

For someone so young, Alec was very wise.

It dawned on him that Alec probably asked him a question, which would explain the growing level of concern on his lover’s face.  “Sorry, darling got lost there for a moment. But now I’m back. What was it you asked me?” Smiling brightly, Magnus hoped it would assuage Alec’s worries.  

Alec was not easily soothed however and that crease between his brows stayed firmly in place.  “I asked if you were ready to go home. Are you sure you’re alright?” 

“Yes, Alexander, I’m sorry.  I have a lot on my mind.” Being at home right now with Alec sounded a lot better than being out anyway.  “Home sounds perfect. I’m sure we can come up with some way to entertain ourselves that doesn’t involve me beating you at billiards.”

The smile he adored appeared and Magnus let out a small sigh.  They would be okay. He’d lost his position but he had Alec. He had Catarina and Madzie and Raphael.  That was more than Lorenzo Rey would ever have. 

Offering Alec his hand, Magnus relished the rough calluses of the archer’s fingers against his own soft skin.  They walked through the busy night streets of New York, the well-worn path from Hunter’s Moon to the loft not requiring any of their thoughts. For all they cared, they were on a casual stroll with no one else around, not in the middle of one of the biggest cities in the world.  Alec’s thumb brushing lightly over his skin drawing a soft sigh from Magnus, content and settled in a way only a week ago he wondered if he would ever feel again.

Stepping inside the loft, Alec shrugged off his coat, hanging it by the door before helping Magnus out of his own.  Ever considerate, Magnus gazed lovingly at him. “You are an angel, Alexander.”

“Only partly,” he quipped in response, that easy smile back where Magnus believed it belonged.  It slipped almost as quickly as it appeared however and Magnus could already see the question in Alec’s eyes before he even asked it.  “Will you talk to me? Magnus, I want to know how you’re feeling.” He bit his lip, always so concerned with doing the right thing, Magnus knew Alec was second-guessing himself, wondering if he had the right to ask such things.  “I love you. I want to make sure you are okay.”

Smiling sadly, Magnus took Alec’s hand and pulled him to the couch.  Alec deserved his honesty and if they were going to move forward, Magnus had to be better about giving it to him.  “I was terrified you were going to leave. But after our fights, I didn’t think it was my right to ask you to stay.  This is what you always worked towards and I didn’t want to get in the way. But, I just got you back, and with everything else changing, I can’t lose you too.  I love you, and I want you here with me always.”

“There’s nowhere else I want to be, Magnus.  I didn’t think you wanted me here. I thought...”  Alec trailed off and shrugged. “It seemed like you’d be happy if I was gone.”  

Magnus could have kicked himself for making Alec feel like that.  Alexander, no. I want you here. I’d even say I need you here.” He sighed and took Alec’s hand, squeezing it lightly, “I’m upset.  I know I said I wasn’t but you have so many other things to worry about, I didn’t want you to worry about me too. But, I worked hard to become the High Warlock.  I did a lot of good as High Warlock. And then I make one mistake that didn’t end in the deaths of any of the warlocks in my protection or any mundanes, and they take it all away from me. It’s like nothing I did before even mattered.”

He was struck by the irony, how Alec had made one big mistake (and many smaller ones but who didn’t do that), and Magnus punished him harshly for it.  Now, he was complaining about his own people doing the same thing to him. “I know it’s what needed to be done. They need to know they have a strong leader, not one ready to sell out our people because he was having a fight with his boyfriend.”  Alec started to say something and Magnus shook his head, “I know I thought I was doing what was right, but I wasn’t. Trusting the Seelie Queen is always a bad idea and if I hadn’t allowed my judgment to be clouded, I would have remembered that.”

“Magnus, everything you did was because you thought it was the right thing to do.  I shouldn’t have lied to you and you were right about that. I’ll do better. I know it will be awhile before you can trust me but I will do everything I can to show it every day.”

_ Alexander, you would blow up the very ground you stand on to make things right.   _ He’d known when he said the words how true they were but now, he wished they weren’t.  Because while Alec played a role in everything Magnus did during the war, he wasn’t the sole reason and shouldn’t have to bear the blame on his own.

“Alexander, we both made good decisions and we both made bad ones.  Please do not blame yourself for anything more than the poor choice involving the information about the Soul Sword.  I’m the one who chose to ally with the Queen. I’m the one who chose that path. You are not to blame and I will not let you beat yourself up over it.”

"Then you can't beat yourself up for it either.  My sister tells me we're both self-sacrificing idiots and I think she might be right."  Magnus chuckled at that.  Isabelle had a way with words, that was for sure.  "You did what you thought was right.  It hurt, but I understood it.  Please, let me shoulder some of this responsibility because you wouldn't have been forced to make that choice if not for me."

"I would have.  Maybe I would have made a different one, maybe not.  But this wasn't your fault, Alexander.  Be here with me, help me figure this out, but I stand by the choices I made, even if they were the wrong ones in the end."

He could see Alec wanted to argue so Magnus leaned forward to kiss him, their lips moving in a soft and gentle kiss.  Every kiss from Alec sent shocks of pleasure through Magnus’ body and each one loosened the tightness in his chest a little more.  

When they broke apart, he leaned his head against Alec’s and smiled, “Besides, I wasn’t lying when I said that it freed me up to take clients, which isn’t a bad thing.  It also frees me up to take my boyfriend on vacations wherever our hearts desire. Let me spoil you, Alexander. Where do you want to go? Just you and me, with the world at your fingertips.”

Alec grinned, looking playful and young, his own tension gone the moment Magnus told him he wanted him to stay.  “Anywhere I want?” 

“Anywhere, darling.”

Kissing him once more, Alec jumped to his feet and pulled Magnus up with him.  “No arguments, right? Wherever I want without question?” Magnus raised a brow, wondering what this surprising, wonderful man was up to.  Alec leaned in and whispered in Magnus’ ear, making him shiver in delight.

“I want to go...to our bed.”  With a wink, Alec was off. Magnus chased a moment later, a laugh bubbling up in his chest.  Things weren’t perfect. They would need to deal with Lorenzo and Magnus’ place in the world now.  But he had Alexander, who wasn’t going anywhere. 

And for now, that was enough.


	3. Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SHs3e2: Alec and Magnus talk after the events of a long day.

“I don’t care who your father is.  I care who you are and you are the furthest thing from a greater demon.”  As he felt something settle deep in his chest, Magnus let out a breath for the first time all day.  In all the time he’d been alive, Magnus never told another soul who his father was. Not even Cat or Ragnor knew, though Magnus always suspected Ragnor figured it out.  Most warlocks could tell that his magic was different than the rest, they just didn’t know why. 

Magnus feared what would happen if they figured it out.  Warlocks were just as prone to prejudice as any other race.  

But here was his Alexander, taking Magnus’ deepest, darkest secret as if it were nothing.  Alec was shocked, yes, but there was no fear. Every time Magnus thought he was finally going to drive Alec away, it only seemed to pull him closer.  

Magnus couldn’t imagine how it was possible for a man like Alec Lightwood to exist in the world.  “You are a marvel, Alexander,” he whispered in awe. “I don’t know what I did to deserve you.”

With that adorable smirk of his, Alec shrugged, “Whatever it was, I’m glad you did it.  I wasn’t lying when I said I didn’t think I could live without you. You are it for me, Magnus.  For as long as you want me, I’m not going anywhere.”

“So, forever.”  It wasn’t a conversation Magnus wanted to have yet, and it seemed that Alec agreed because instead of replying, he closed the distance between them, placing a soft kiss on Magnus’ lips. 

Trading kisses while the city bustled below them, the last tension in Magnus’ body released.  There were still so many problems to face - Lorenzo, his father, the fall out from the war - but at that moment, there was only him and Alexander.  And if there was one thing the day proved, it was that the two of them together were a formidable team. 


	4. Parental Units

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SHs3e2: With Maryse returning to New York and Magnus' revelation about Asmodeus, the topic of parents is more pertinent than ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kind of crack and for that, I am sorry.

“My mom is coming back from Idris this afternoon.  She’s going to be staying at the Institute for a while.”  Magnus smiled, knowing how worried Alec was for his mother with everything his father did recently.  Magnus’ own relationship with Maryse was improving, slowly, so he didn’t feel the all-encompassing dread that might have one day accompanied those words.  Now it was met with the bittersweet acceptance of his boyfriend’s happiness contrasted with the knowledge that he would be seeing less of Alexander until she returned home. 

Still, he put a smile on his face and asked, “Will she be staying long?” both because it was expected of him and he was honestly curious.  Magnus Bane could be polite, no matter what Lorenzo Rey might say about him. 

“A few weeks I think,” Alec shrugged, barely looking away from the mirror while he was shaving.  This morning routine of theirs was something Magnus quickly came to cherish and he could happily sit there for hours watching Alec get ready for the day ahead of them.  “She wasn’t specific, something about personal matters here in New York. I kind of think she is coming here to make sure we are all okay. There is only so much reassurance one can give over the phone and fire message.”  Magnus could only imagine Maryse’s terror at knowing three of her four children were on the front line with that battle against Valentine.

Magnus nodded, thinking how a few weeks would be a long time considering he just got Alec back.  They’d only had a few days and now he would have to sleep without him again. He looked up when Alec suddenly stood in front of him, brow raised in question.  “Will you be staying at the Institute while she is here? I imagine you will want to be close to her.” Magnus tried to keep his own unhappiness out of his words. If Alec needed to be there for Maryse, he wouldn’t be the one to stand in his way.

“You’re doing it again,” Alec pointed out.  His smile was fond, “You’re holding back what you want to say and telling me what you think I want to hear.”

Magnus laughed softly, “I’m regretting the day you figured that out.”  It was sweet that Alec cared that much but sometimes, there were things better left unsaid.  “If you want to stay at the Institute, I understand.  Just know that I...I’ll miss you when you are at the Institute until she goes home. I finally got you back so I’m not eager to be sleeping in bed alone again so soon.”

Alec’s adorable, puzzled face made Magnus smile.  “I’m pretty sure my mom doesn’t care where I sleep.  Unless you want me to stay there while she is here.  But I had every intention of coming home each night.” 

“Oh.”  His smile brightened as he understood.  “That’s okay then. So, you don’t need the shampoo yet?”  

Alec kissed him, pushing him back into the chair and climbing into Magnus lap, his knees bracketing Magnus’ hips.  “Not unless you want me to go. I know I can’t sleep here every night because of missions or paper and all of that, which is why I asked for the shampoo.  At least then it will feel like you are with me, even when I’m there.” 

His sweet, adorable, brave Shadowhunter.  Magnus wondered if he’d ever get used to Alec saying exactly what he was thinking, no matter how romantic and heartfelt it might be.  “We could have Maryse over for dinner if you would like. Your siblings as well.” It would be a much smaller party than he usually threw but after the first party he and Alec hosted together, Magnus thought having a smaller get together wouldn’t be a bad idea.  

“You’d do that?  Have my mom over for dinner?”  Sure, he and Maryse didn’t always see eye to eye, but they shared one very important thing in common and that was enough for Magnus to try.  

“Of course.  She’s your mother.  It’s important to me to get to know her.”

A complex series of emotions crossed Alec’s face and Magnus wondered briefly what he said to cause such a reaction.  “Do I have to host a dinner party for your dad next?” he asked, and whatever Magnus was expecting, it wasn’t that. A laugh bubbled out of him until he leaned forward to rest his forehead against Alec’s.

A dinner party with his nephilim boyfriend and his father, the Prince of Hell.  What could possibly go wrong? “I...don’t think that will be necessary. My father isn’t the best of party guests."  Not that he would know but Magnus had a fairly strong assumption.

“You know,” Alec grinned, still happily settled in Magnus’ lap and looking so young and carefree for someone who only found out recently he was dating the heir to a throne in hell.  “When we first started dating, I assumed my parents would be the worst in-laws ever. I think your dad will probably have them beat. I can only imagine the wedding. Will we need to invite him?  Will we be expected to visit on holidays?”  

Magnus shook his head in disbelief at Alec’s humor.  Not many people could take that information the way he did, let alone joke about it as if it were the most normal thing in the world. “I think it would be best if we leave my father off the guest list,” Magnus grinned.  “And we really aren’t going to Edom for our honeymoon.” He joined in Alec’s laughter, wondering at the man who made even his  _ father _ seem like a hilarious subject.

“I don’t know.  I’ve heard it’s nice this time of year.  I’m not saying I’d like to build a summer home there but the trees are actually quite lovely.”  Wrapping his hands around Alec’s waist, Magnus stood, encouraging his lover to wrap his legs around his hips.  “Where are you taking me?” Alec demanded though he made no effort to try and get away.

“You quoted the Princess Bride at me.  I can’t be held responsible for what happens,” Magnus laughed, making his way to their bedroom with Alec still wrapped around him like a leggy limpet.  

Their laughter filled the home as they lost themselves in each other until they both needed another shower.  

Neither felt too guilty when Alec was an hour late to meet his mother.

 


	5. Defenses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SHs3e3: After Maryse leaves, Magnus realizes it isn't over. Not by a long shot.

The gentle latch of the door left the loft in silence once more.  Since Maryse’s arrival, it had borne witness to laughter and tears, shocking confessions of both hatred and love.  But now, she was on her way, leaving two stunned men in her wake.

Magnus couldn’t find the words to explain how he felt, how Maryse’s gratitude released such a heavyweight from his shoulder.  No longer did they had to worry that the love they shared was a burden for the rest of his family. Magnus ran his fingers gently over Alec’s cheek before turning to go back into the loft, his step lighter and his heart happier than it had been in some time.  

After a party, there was always so much to do, from clean up to reorganizing and Magnus didn’t wish to leave it until morning.  He stretched his shoulder, marveling at the lack of tension and gathered his magic to get to work before realizing Alec still stood motionless in the doorway.  “Alexander?” he called, trying to get Alec’s attention. He knows that face and it pulled a deep sigh from his chest. That face was the one Alec always makes when facing some grave injustice and was about to try and destroy himself in the process of fixing it.  “You’re going to help.” It wasn’t a question. Magnus knew him well enough at that point to understand this was what Alec has to do.

“They’re sacrificing her to make themselves look better.  She’s been tried and punished already and yet, that isn’t good enough.  They need to punish someone and since Valentine and Malachai are dead, they’re going after her.”  A thought obviously hit Alec a moment later when he startled and grabbed his phone. “I have to call Luke.  If they’re going after her, they’ll go after him too. He was Valentine’s parabatai. Even if he isn’t a Shadowhunter anymore, they’ll find a way.  They’re making things up for mom, they’ll do the same for him.” His hands shook as he attempted to dial the number before Magnus carefully pulled it from him.  

“Darling, you need to take a deep breath.  We can figure this out together, but rushing off without all the information is going to cause more trouble than it solves.”  Magnus knew that Alec knew that, knew his lover was the most conscientious and thorough man to possibly ever live. But he also knew Alec’s protective streak went straight down to his bones and right now his  _ mother _ was the one who was in danger.  Alec would stop at nothing to save her.  But Magnus would be there with him. 

“They’re stripping her of her runes, Magnus.”  He didn’t miss the hitch in Alec’s voice and the sound shattered Magnus’ heart.  “It’s a death sentence and they know it. But they don’t care as long as they look good.  They don’t care about us, only themselves.” It was the most Magnus ever heard him speak against the Clave and yet, he expected to hear so much more of it in the future.  Alec would tear the Clave down piece by piece if it meant protecting the people he cared about and making the Shadow World just for everyone, not just those in power.

“And we won’t let that happen.  But, if it does, she can live here.  We can protect her. Your mother will be safe with or without her runes.  How could she not be with a son like you?” It would be a hard battle. Magnus fought against the Clave for centuries to only minor improvements.  But with Alec, someone already with some power in the organization, maybe they could finally start to fix things. 

Alec’s hands trembled in Magnus’ own when he took them, rubbing small circles with his thumbs to comfort him as best as he could.  He could feel the rage, the pain, the devastation just looking in Alec’s eyes and Magnus would do whatever it took to make those feelings go away.  “Before anything else, you need to wait for her to tell Jace and Izzy. You’ll need their help, and Clary’s too. After that, we warn Lucian and we get to work.  Prepare a defense for her as well as an offense. They can’t punish one and not the rest. They were all equally guilty, no matter the role they played.”

Alec took a deep breath and let it out slowly.  “You’re right. We need a plan. But if she doesn’t tell Izzy and Jace tomorrow, I’m calling Luke anyway.  He needs to be warned. I don’t know if they will go after him but they are looking for martyrs. And what better one that Valentine’s former parabatai.  Plus he’s a Downworlder so they get two for one. With Malachai and Jocelyn gone, Mom and Luke are the only ones left to take the fall.” And if Magnus knew anything about Luke, the moment he heard what was happening, he’d want to help.  He was a good man and more like Alec than either of them probably realized. 

“Then let me clean up and then we can take a bath.  I think we could both use some relaxation, don’t you?”  

Alec smiled and nodded, pulling Magnus in for a gentle kiss.  “You know what my mom said? It goes for me, too.”

Magnus frowned, trying to figure out what comment of Maryse’s Alec was talking about.  Alec cleared it up a moment later when he smiled. “Thank you for loving me.”

“It is a privilege, Alexander.  And thank you.”

“It’s my honor, Magnus.  I love you.”

“I love you too.”

  
  



	6. Clear Conscience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SHs3e3: After talking with Maryse, there is an important phone call Alec has to make.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of bad parent feels and Alec unloading on Robert. If those are issues for you, probably best to skip this chapter.

Alec waited until everyone was gone before he made the phone call.  He didn’t think anyone would try to stop him but it was something he had to do on his own.  This was his issue to deal with, no one else's.

The person on the other line picked up after three rings.  “Los Angeles Institute, Robert speaking.”

The detached, professional tone almost had Alec coming unglued but he took a deep breath and replied.  “Dad. It’s Alec.”

“Alec, so you heard about my transfer.  It’s much warmer here in Los Angeles than in New York but  a change of scenery is always nice.” He sounded so pleased as if this were a promotion and not a punishment.  A punishment that was entirely unfair. 

Letting out a slow breath, Alec steadied himself, knowing what was to come.  “Do you have any shame at all? Do you care what is happening to the rest of your family or are you just happy that it isn’t you?”

“Alexander, I don’t know what you are talking about.”

“Where would you like me to start?  Your daughter, the child you have always preferred over the rest of us, is recovering from a Yin Fen addiction and you couldn’t even be bothered to stop by and see if she was okay.  She asked about you, during the withdrawals. Asked if you were coming. I told her you were because it was crueler than the truth that you cared more about your mistress and your position than your child suffering.  She still hoped you would come see her until we found out about your transfer. Now she’s trying to move on, knowing just how cowardly her father really is.” 

He heard the sharp intake of breath on the other line, the hissed, “Alec, you can’t speak to me like that.  I am your father.”

“No, you aren’t.  Because a father would be there for all of us.  A father would have been there to help defend Jace against the allegations the Clave threw at him when Aldertree took control of the Institute.  You would have been here to help him instead of leaving him to the dogs. You are the best father he has ever known, which isn’t saying much because the other one was Valentine.

“Or are you talking about how you are a father to Max?  The one whose rune ceremony you missed because you were too busy with whoever it was you fell in love with back in Idris.  Or is she in Los Angeles with you now? Actually, I don’t care. Don’t answer that because neither of you is worth my concern anymore.”

Alec’s heart raced, all the things he’d been bottling up over the past couple weeks coming out in a rush as he unloaded it all on Robert.  Not that he believed his father cared about anything but himself but Alec wanted to remind him just what he’d sacrificed to get where he is.

“I could ask you if you cared about me but we both know that answer.  No matter what I did, it was never good enough for you. You might have tried to be supportive when I came out but then you compared what I had with Magnus to your affair and I realized, you don’t understand and you aren’t trying to.  You are comparing something torrid and sleazy to the best thing that ever happened to me. Better than being promoted to Head of the Institute. Better than being asked to be on the Council. Magnus is making me a better man, supporting me and helping me grow.  All you ever did was tell me I would never be enough.”

“Alec, I...”

Interrupting him once more, Alec all but yelled, “No, I told you that you just have to listen!”  His father didn’t get to explain himself. He had twenty years to do so and never bothered, so why should Alec listen now?

“But that isn’t even what I needed to talk to you about.  You know you were an awful father. Deep down you know it.  But for a while, you and mom. I thought you were soul mates growing up.  I thought that it was you and mom against the world. You never gave any sign that there was trouble between you.  And I understand that some people must fall out of love, and I get that. But instead of doing the right thing, getting a divorce and moving on with your lives, you cheated on her instead.  You decided that your gratification was more important than your wife or your children’s feelings. You decided  _ you _ were more important than us.  And I can’t forgive you for that.  I can’t forgive you for what you did to her and what you continue to do to her.

“Mom is being deruned, dad.  They are banishing her as a traitor.  And I understand that what she did was horrific and it will be awhile before I can come to terms with that, but you were right there with her.  I don’t care if she recruited you. You could have said no. Instead, you went along with everything, you killed innocent people, and you get away with it.  Mom, on the other hand, is losing everything. Her home, her job, possibly even her life. You know as well as I do that Shadowhunters who have been deruned don’t survive long.  This is the woman you loved and married. This is the woman who is the mother of your children. This is the woman who you have spent the better part of thirty years of your life with.  And you are turning the other way when they sign her death warrant because you are just relieved that it isn’t you.”

Alec knew there were tears in his eyes, that he should probably stop but Robert needed to hear this.  He needed to know just how horrible he was and he needed to hear it now because Alec had no intention of ever speaking to him again.

“Alec, you don’t understand.  The time in the Circle, it was...  There wasn’t anything I could do. I knew it was wrong but I couldn’t stop it.  I was just there to...”

“Save it, Dad.  I don’t want to hear your excuses.  The fact of the matter is, that you are a coward and you always have been.  And right now, you are sacrificing your wife and your children’s mother so you can live a happy life on the coast and never have to think about this again.”

With a deep breath, he continued, “I’m taking this to the Clave.  I am petitioning that all former members of the Circle be punished for their crimes.  If one gets deruned, you all do. It might not do any good but if I raise the issue, they will at least have to have a trial.  And when you get called up there to testify, to explain your crimes and beg for your life, I want you to know that I put you there.  I don’t want you to die, Robert. I don’t want you to be deruned because that isn’t justice, it’s revenge. But I want things to be fair, and right now they aren’t.  Nothing about this is fair. It’s just the Clave saving face and I am going to make them answer for this too.”

“They’ll strip you of your position.  Think about what you are saying.”

Alec growled, running his hand through his hair.  “I have thought about it, practically every minute since Mom told me.  I have you thought about this at all? Can you sleep at night? Is your conscience clear?”

“Alec, look, I’m sorry.  There’s nothing I can do.”

“Enjoy the rest of your life, Robert.  As long as I am in charge, you are banished from the New York Institute.  I have a very good warlock here that can make sure you never set foot inside this building again.”

His father’s voice was broken, pleading and while Alec wished he was begging for forgiveness, he knew it was that he didn’t want Alec to bring this issue up with the Clave.  “Son, this isn’t going to solve anything. It will bring the Clave down on the whole family.”

“And we won’t go down without a fight, but I can’t stand by and watch this travesty of justice.  I want a clear conscience. That is far more important to me than any position. I’ll see you at the trial.”

He disconnected and fell back into his seat.  Staring at the office around him, the one that once belonged to the man on the other line, Alec felt sick to his stomach.  He picked up his phone and dialed another number.

“Magnus?”  Even to his own ears, he sounded tired.  “I’m ready to come home. Can you make me a portal?”  A moment later, the vortex swirled open in front of him and Alec stepped through, into a place that held far happier memories than that office ever would.


	7. A Moment Isn't Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SHs3e5: The conversations they'd shared weighed heavily on both Magnus and Alec. Maybe there wasn't an answer but the only way they could even start to figure it out would be to talk. And so they do.

_ Look, I want to cherish this moment with the one I love.  _

The words rang in Alec’s head all day.  That he and Magnus loved one another, there was no doubt.  From the moment he turned back after their disastrous first date, there had been no one else and never would.  Magnus was all Alec ever wanted and he would be mad to throw that all away. 

But where Magnus was the only one Alec would ever love, he was just another in a long line of loves, not the first, not the last, somewhere in the middle to probably be forgotten aside from a small memento someday.  As a soldier, being one in a line should have been nothing to him. He was born and raised to not try and stand out. Just follow the rules, keep your head down. He should have been comfortable as another faceless number in the memories Magnus created over the years.  

However, this was not war.  This had nothing to do with being a soldier.  And for once in his life, Alec wanted to stand out.  He wanted to be exceptional. He wanted to defy the rules and the odds and just live like he mattered like he would be more than just an arrowhead and a memory someday.  

Alec understood why Magnus wanted to cherish this moment.  They didn’t have long in the grand scheme of Magnus’ life. A few decades and they would be separated forever.  Magnus would mourn him, Alec knew he would. But eventually, he would move on, find other loves, other faces. Alec’s would fade until he was nothing but a name and a trinket.  And Alec didn’t want that. He didn’t want to disappear from the mind of the one man who meant the most to him. 

That was terrifying.  Growing up knowing he would die young, Alec never questioned it.  He never thought twice about dying. But that was before he had something to live for.  And he did. He had everything to live for because somehow he -  _ Alexander Lightwood  _ \- got Magnus Bane to fall in love with him.  And no amount of time together would be enough.  

He thought Magnus felt the same way.  He said something to that effect when they were arguing.  “I’m IMMORTAL!” Magnus yelled at him the night before, the first time Alec ever heard him raise his voice.  The pain in Magnus’ voice nearly broke him, now that he thought back on it with a clearer mind. Magnus was terrified.  Magnus Bane, son of Asmodeus and one of the most powerful warlocks to ever live was afraid of losing him. 

They had to talk about this.  Alec knew it but he didn’t know how to even start the conversation.  

* * *

_ If I’ve learned one thing in the course of my long life, it’s to take your time. _

Take your time.   _ Take your time _ .  Why did I say that, Magnus wondered after Alec left that night?  It was something that meant very different things to them both and slowly he was starting to realize just how different.  For Magnus, taking his time meant guarding his heart, something he’d done so instinctively for so long that he didn’t have to think about it.  Sure, they’d only been together for two months but Magnus knew how he felt. He would love Alec for as long as he lived. Even if his face and voice and scent faded, Magnus would never, for the rest of his long life, forget the way he felt about Alec or the way Alec made him feel.

So why should they take their time?  Why continue to hold Alec at an arm’s length even while claiming there was no way for them to get closer.  Alec answered that question when he looked inside his box, filled with memories from others he’d loved and lost over the years.  He would have shown it to him eventually. Magnus really had no secrets anymore when it came to Alec, just the need for time to tell him everything.  But Alec’s curiosity got the best of him and now here they were. His lover, so young in so many ways, panicking because he thought he would eventually mean nothing to Magnus.  Or at least, only mean the same as the others in that box. 

Before they got together, Magnus told Alec that he’d unlocked something in him.  It wasn’t a lie. For so long, he’d closed himself off that opening up to Alec felt more terrifying than it ever had before.   Alec knew things about him that not one person in that box ever did. He was special, in so many ways. And yet, Magnus hadn’t told him that, not in so many words.  No wonder Alec, his sweet Alexander who always took on more blame than he needed, was upset. He probably didn’t see how they were different, how Magnus was different around him. 

He needed to tell Alec.  To show him that even if they were taking their time when it came to moving in together, Magnus had no doubts in his mind about them.  He would keep Alec by his side for all eternity if it was possible, but even if it wasn’t, he would keep Alec in his heart for just as long.  They needed to talk. If they let this fester, one or both would do something they regretted and Alec was too important to him to let that happen.  With a deep breath, Magnus settled his racing heart and texted Alec, asking him to come over.

* * *

_ I don’t even want to think about you being gone. _

Tension crackled between them.  Not the fun kind that had them staring at each other one moment, ripping the other’s clothes off the next.  No, this was the tension that could make or break everything that they had between them. Their love was strong but they were both human and liable to crack under the immense weight that hung just over their heads.  

Magnus broke the ice first.  “How are you feeling?” he asked a question that didn’t come anywhere close to addressing what they needed to discuss but if they just stood there staring at each other a moment longer, he might have cried.  “

“I’m...okay,” Alec said, more tentative than Magnus saw him in weeks.  He shook his head and sighed, “Not really but I’m trying to be. I want to understand, Magnus, but it’s hard.” 

Magnus nodded and took Alec’s hand, leading him to the balcony where they’d had all sorts of talks, about so many different problems in their lives.  This was just one more they’d need to work through. It might be the biggest but it wasn’t impossible, as long as they talked.

“What don’t you understand?”  

Alec let out a slow breath, running his hand through his hair.  “A lot of things, but right now, if we only have this short time together, a few decades at most, why do you want to go slow?  Do you not want to live with someone, maybe get married and have a family someday? Or do you not want them with me?” He closed his eyes and continued, “You’re it for me, Magnus.  Shadowhunters only fall in love once, and for life. You are the one I will always love. I don’t have any doubts about that. But I’m not it for you, and that is hard for me. I...need to know I matter.  Even if I end up as just a memento in a box, I need to know that I was important to you.” Magnus’ heart broke at how easily Alec seemed to dismiss his own importance. 

“Everyone in that box was important to me, Alexander,” Magnus said reflexively before realizing that wasn’t what Alec needed to hear.  “You will always be important to me, Alec. More so than almost anyone I’ve ever loved. You know things about me no one else does. We have shared things I will never share with another.  You will never  _ just _ be anything to me, let alone a memento.  You will always be Alexander Lightwood, the man I loved, the man I watched slowly change the world one step at a time.  You are everything to me, darling, and I will spend every day of your life proving it. And I will spend every day of my life after you remembering and honoring you as best I can.”

His voice broke at the end.  The last thing Magnus wanted was to consider his life after Alec.  It was unfathomable to him that it would even be possible to live a life without him in it, but an immortal had to endure the unbearable, and losing Alec would be the most unbearable thing he could imagine.  “I don’t want to lose you, Alexander. I want you always. I love you so much and I worry that I haven’t conveyed that to you enough if you think you will eventually just be a trinket left behind.”

Alec stared at him with an unreadable expression and Magnus felt the cold fingers of dread close around his heart.  Too many people left because they couldn’t stand the thought of growing old with him. He never thought it would be Alec who took everything else about him with such ease.  But everyone had their limit, even Alec. 

“Will you still love me?” Alec asked, pausing.  Magnus could tell there was more coming after that and held his tongue while Alec found the words he needed.  “Will you still love me when I am old and feeble? When we can’t just run off to Tokyo for the day? Will you be there with me when I die, if I’m lucky enough to die at old age?”

“Of course, Alexander.”  Tears blurred his vision at the mere thought, but it was their reality whether or not they liked it.  “I will be there for you through all your life, I promise you, my love.”

“Why?  Why would you do that to yourself?  Wouldn’t it be easier to leave me now and remember me at my best?”

A sob broke through at that and Magnus covered his mouth to stop more from escaping.  Alec didn’t look much better and Magnus took his hand once more, squeezing it while he found the strength to answer.  “Darling, I need you to listen to me and really hear what I am about to say. I will love you at your best, and at your worst, and at everything in between.  You are my Alexander and there is nothing that I don’t love about you. So please, do not decide for me what is best or easiest for me. Because what is best for me is being with you for as long as time will allow.  I’ll never be ready to give you up. Ever. Please, please believe me.”

Alec said nothing, simply reached up to wipe Magnus’ tears away.  “What if you didn’t have to give me up?” he asked, voice soft and yet strong, no waiver in it like had been there in everything else he asked.  “What if I couldn’t die?”

“I would never ask that of you, Alec.  It isn’t a life I would wish on anyone.”

“I know you wouldn’t.  And I’m not even sure I’m offering, at least not yet.  But, if I chose that, would you want me?”

It took everything in his power to push down the hopes that bubbled up in his chest.  Alec wasn’t offering, they were just talking. “I would want you forever, Alexander. Never doubt that.  But even if I just get one life with you, I will treasure the memories of it forever. You are my love and my life and I want to cherish every moment we have together, no matter how many moments they are.”

Alec nodded and closed the distance with a kiss.  

This wasn’t over.  Magnus knew there would be many, many more conversations about this.  But for the first time since Alec asked about moving in, Magnus thought that they could get through this.  They would be stronger because of it. Always.

 


	8. Sponsorship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SH3e10: Magnus adjusts to life without magic and has to call in help. From a very unlikely source.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be funny. Instead, I cried a lot. I have a lot of feelings about Magnus, okay?

Of all the things he'd had to do since losing his magic, this had to be the most humiliating.  Magnus wanted nothing more than to go back to the loft and pretend none of this ever happened, but he couldn't.  Because he couldn't just get food whenever he needed it. So he actually had to go out and go grocery shopping. 

And that meant he had to carry all these bags back to the loft because snapping his fingers did absolutely nothing to get them home.  He probably should have thought about that before buying so much. Which was how he found himself in this situation. If Luke had picked up the phone, that would have been almost tolerable.  But he didn't. 

"Magnus?" the voice on the other end of the line asked.  "Something wrong?"

"No.  I mean, yes, but nothing like you are thinking."  This was not a time for pride. Taking a deep breath, Magnus steadied himself then asked, "Sherwin, could you come pick me up?  I...need a ride."

It was to Simon's credit that he didn't laugh or tease or say anything other than, "Yeah, of course.  I'll be right there." 

Magnus' friends were the best people in the world.  He didn't deserve them.

He started to reconsider that theory when Simon pulled up in front of him.  Magnus had only heard stories of Simon's infamous van but now, with it standing in front of him, he wondered if walking with all of his bags would have been preferable. 

But Simon was out in a flash, putting everything in the van and talking a mile a minute about whatever it was he was going on about.  Magnus knew he was suffering as well, had heard from Isabelle what happened with Simon and his family. He wanted to help, do something.  But what? What good was a warlock without magic?

He climbed into the passenger seat and did his best to focus on the task at hand.  He could still get home and make dinner before Alexander got there. They could spend the evening pretending everything was normal.  Once he survived the ride home. 

"I hadn't even thought about how you would get around now," Simon admitted when he climbed into the driver's side.  "If you ever need a ride, Magnus, feel free to call me. Or anything, really." A frankly terrifying smile passed over Simon's face.  "Remember when I was first changed and you helped me? You were my Shadow World sponsor? Let me be your Mundane World sponsor. I'm the last person of our group of friends who was a mundane.  I remember things better than anyone. I want to help."

Just having Simon there, wanting to help, did wonders for Magnus' mood.  "And what would you do as my sponsor?"

"Um..." Simon bit his lip and Magnus waited patiently.  "I could teach you how to drive. And, um, I don't know. Whatever questions you might have.   I'm sure you could figure most of it out on your own but I would help if you needed it. For anything, Magnus.  You've done so much for me and for everyone, let me help you instead."

It was a kind offer, one that Magnus had no doubt was sincere.  And it meant a lot to him. “Alright, Solomon. You can be my sponsor.  I do need to learn how to drive, I suppose.” Simon’s face lit up and Magnus held up a finger, “ _ But _ I’m buying a car first.  I might have to be mundane, but I am not driving  _ this _ .   **Ever.** ”


	9. Nightmare Scenario

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SHs3e10: Magnus faces the consequences of the deal he made with his father. But not all is as it appears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOOO before you go any farther, there are some important tags/warnings for this chapter. It is FLUFF. I promise. But it isn't going to seem like it at first. 
> 
> READ THE TAGS
> 
> #implied/imagined MCD   
> #hurt/comfort  
> #insecure Magnus  
> #introspection  
> #bad dreams  
> #immortal husbands  
> #happily ever after

Sitting on the couch, a glass of wine in hand, Magnus swirled the ruby liquid, losing himself in the color.  It was better than thinking about anything else. It was better than thinking about Alexander out on a mission, one where he wasn’t allowed to follow.  “Just sit this out, for me. Let me do the heavy lifting for once,” he’d said and Magnus agreed. He would have been useless after all.

Alec was doing the heavy lifting more and more these days.  From the moment they returned to the loft and Magnus realized he didn’t even know how to get into his own home, his life was slowly falling apart at the seams.  He didn’t know who he was, or what he was doing. He still had his club, at least, so he wasn’t without a job, but everything else...

He sighed and took a large gulp of his wine.  Best not to think about that. Or about the fact that Alec would finally get bored and leave him once he realized that Magnus had nothing to offer any more.  Alec still came over every night but he never talked about work. He’d step out of the room to take calls. When confronted he said it was so Magnus didn’t have to think about Alec’s problems on top of his own, but it only left him feeling more isolated.  

Izzy, Clary, Jace; none of them had called since that first night.  He supposed without magic, he wasn’t really a necessary component in their lives anymore.  They’d move on, find a new warlock. Find  _ a _ warlock, his mind supplied unhelpfully and Magnus finished the last of his wine before getting up to pour a new glass.  

What was he anymore?  Mundane, he supposed. In theory, Asmodeus’ blood still flowed through his veins but without any of the power it once gave.  Even his eyes were no longer golden and cat-like, taking on the dull brown of his mother’s side of the family. He’d always hated those eyes but they were his.  They were him. 

Alec had loved them.  

But like everything else that made him  _ him _ , they were gone and Magnus was left lost and confused.  Alec assured him that he loved Magnus for  _ Magnus _ , not his magic or his demon mark.  But Magnus wondered if that would be true forever.  Alec made peace with loving someone who would not age and now he would watch Magnus age and die, just like everyone else around them.  Eventually, Alec wouldn’t want him like that. 

Lost in his misery, Magnus barely heard the people outside the door before they came bursting in.  “Magnus! We need your help!” Jace’s voice carried from the entry and Magnus was on his feet before they were all the way through the door. 

His heart dropped as he saw Alec, bleeding and limp in his parabatai’s arms.  Izzy had one of Alec’s arms and was reactivating the iratze again and again, though it burned out almost immediately every time.  Clary stood by, tears streaming down her face. Magnus knew that look, the one she got when trying to find a rune for a desperate situation.  But failing.

“You need to heal him,” Jace demanded, laying Alec on the couch.  “We were outnumbered. There were five times as many as we were told and Alec...he pushed Clary out of the way.”

Clary sobbed again, trying over and over to make a rune that never quite took form.  Magnus understood how she felt. Because no matter how much he wanted to heal him, no matter how many spells he tried, it wouldn’t be enough to save Alec.  Because there was nothing there. 

“Then why did you bring him to me?” Magnus demanded, hurrying to grab his phone.  It wasn’t too late. He could call Catarina, she could save him. Alec couldn’t die.  Magnus had one life and he meant to spend it  _ with  _ Alec, not mourning him.  

Jace looked baffled, “Why did we?  Because you can...” Magnus saw the moment Jace remembered.  The moment they all remembered. That while Magnus still might look like himself on the outside, there was nothing left that could help Alec now.  

He didn’t answer, just held tight to his phone, listening to ring over and over.  “Pick up, Cat. Pick up,” he muttered. None of the other warlocks would even talk to him now.  He was persona non grata with his own people. What used to be his people.

Kneeling by Alec’s side as he dialed Cat again, Alec grabbed Magnus’ hand, squeezing it lightly.  “I’m calling Cat, darling. She’ll be here in a moment.”

“It’s okay, Magnus.  Please don’t blame yourself.  I know you will want to but this isn’t your fault.”  Alec coughed, a weak attempt to clear his lungs from the fluid that had to be building up in there.  “I love you, Magnus.”

Before Magnus could answer, Alec’s eyes closed and his hand fell to his side.  “No! No, no no.”

* * *

Magnus sat bolt upright in bed, screaming Alec’s name as he fought against the blankets that were tangled around his arms and legs.  His lungs burned as he tried to pull more air in, as if breathing deeper could push some of it into Alec’s body too. As he panted, head in his hands, strong arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him into a tight hug.  

“Shh,” Alec soothed him, running his hand over Magnus’ hair as Magnus cried against his husband’s chest.  “I’m right here, Mags. I’m okay. We’re okay.” 

Sobbing, Magnus tears burned hot trails down his cheeks and onto Alec’s chest, struggling for breath and to calm his racing heart.  

Alec kissed his cheek, his forehead, the top of his hand, never loosening his grip on him.  “Same dream?” 

Magnus nodded, finally feeling like he was back in the present and not trapped in some nightmare past that only existed in his own mind.  He opened his eyes and looked around the room, lights dancing everywhere from where his magic exploded out of him as it did every time that dream returned to him.  “They forgot I didn’t have magic. They brought you to me and Cat wouldn’t answer her phone and then... And then you...” Even now, Magnus couldn’t actually say it.  Wouldn’t allow himself to think it. 

“It’s okay, Magnus.  I’m here. It’s been a century.  I wish you would forgive yourself.  You did what you had to in order to save the world.  And in the end, your magic came back, stronger and better than before.  You are here. I am here. We can call Cat and Madzie, Raphael and Simon if you would like to talk to any of them.”  Alec pulled back, not looking a day older than he did in Magnus’ dream. “Whatever you need, okay?”

Magnus’ nodded.  Now that he knew where he was and who he was with, he would be okay.  “Let’s just go back to sleep, okay, Alexander? I’m sorry I woke you.”

“Never be sorry.  I always want to be here for you, for any reason.  I love you.”

“I love you too, darling.”  Alec laid back down and Magnus followed, pillowing his head on Alec’s chest.  Before extinguishing the lights he’d created in his sleep, Magnus pressed a kiss to the life rune, placed on his husband’s chest by his parabatai, not a day after Magnus retrieved his magic and immortality.  The rune that guaranteed that Alec  _ would _ always be there for him, just as Magnus would always be there for Alec.  

“Go to sleep, Magnus.  When you wake up, I’ll still be here, I promise.”

With that assurance, Magnus closed his eyes and curled closer to the love of his life.  His magic thrummed under his skin and his heart beat in time with Alec’s. After everything he’d been through in his life, Magnus finally knew peace.  And it was right here, in Alec’s arms.


	10. Overworked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SHs3e10: While the Shadowhunters and their allies battle for their lives, on the other side of the city, Lorenzo Rey is finally getting a taste of what it really means to be High Warlock.

While Alec lay in the alley, fighting for his life while Magnus frantically called Catarina to come help...

While the top of a building exploded in downtown Manhattan and Jace and Simon mourned the loss of someone they both loved...

While Luke and Maryse and Izzy struggled to get to their family ...

...Lorenzo Rey’s phone was ringing.  

And ringing.  

And ringing.

"High Warlock!  The wards at the Institute have fallen, we need you to come right away!"

"High Warlock Rey, Brooklyn's contribution to the wards around the Spiral Labyrinth have disappeared.  Your presence is requested immediately."

"The protections on the windows at Hotel du Mort are gone and it is your responsibility to keep them up.  Report here immediately."

Dozens of calls, all coming at the same time.  Wards and protections all over the city and all over the world vanishing in an instant.  Every single of one of them was urgent, every single one of them was important, and Lorenzo didn't know how he would manage to do it all.

If Bane was behind this, if he took down all the wards just to spite him, Lorenzo would have his head.  It didn't matter if he was beloved in the Shadow World of New York, he directly challenged Lorenzo's authority and Lorenzo wanted him gone.  

But that was a problem for later.  If he wanted to keep his position, then he needed to do something about all these calls.  If he failed at this, the warlocks would vote him out, just like they did to Magnus.

While the last group he wanted to help were the Shadowhunters, particularly with Lightwood in charge, the Clave would have him removed (quite possibly lethally) if he didn’t tend to their Institute.  The High Warlock was paid a hefty fee for their services to the Institute and Lorenzo knew he would be expected to turn up immediately. The Spiral Labyrinth had other wards and would be safe enough until he could get there and the vampires could hide in the basement if necessary.  

With bitterness churning in his stomach, Lorenzo opened a portal and stepped through onto the Institute grounds.  “It’s about time,” a man demanded, glaring at him as if Lorenzo had inconvenienced him and not the other way around.  “From what we can tell, the backbones of the wards are still in place but there is no power behind them. It was like they were completely drained.  Get them back up, immediately. Come find me or Underhill when you are done. We are taking care of the place until the Head of Institute returns.” With that, the man turned on his heel and hurried back to his work.  Whatever happened, the nephilim were on high alert.

Stepping over to the closest wall, Lorenzo activated his magic and stared at the wards in front of him.  They were unlike anything he’d ever seen, far more complex than what a typical warlock would do and he didn’t even know where to start.  

Not that he would admit that.

He picked one line and put his power behind it, watching it light up just as it should. Smiling, he started on the next one, which, when the energy met with the power from the first, shorted out the electricity in the entire room.  “By the Angel, are you completely incompetent? Get it running, now.” How the man managed to appear by his side just in time to berate him, Lorenzo didn’t know. But he gritted his teeth and got back to work.

Three hours later, the wards were up.  They weren’t strong and they wouldn’t hold forever but they were good enough for now.  Judging by the way his phone kept ringing, he had more work to do. Hopefully, the Shadowhunters wouldn’t notice all the holes he left until he was gone.

Without the energy to portal to the Spiral Labyrinth, the Hotel seemed the best bet.  But he needed a break, so Lorenzo hailed a cab to drive him across town. 

A small, angry vampire met him at the door.  "Seriously? Glad to know how important we are to the warlock community.  We'll remember that next time you need help from us." She stepped aside and let him in and Lorenzo didn't notice the grumbled, Bane would have had this fixed by now.

Choosing to ignore that for now, but filing it away as yet another grievance against Magnus, Lorenzo asked, "So what is the problem here?"

"The spells on the windows to keep out the sunlight have all vanished.  We had one member of the clan badly burned. You need to put those spells back up and heal him.  It's the least you can do since we have a contract with the High Warlock."

Bitter at the fact that Magnus made contracts under the title of High Warlock instead of his own name, Lorenzo followed her to the first room.  Leave it to Bane to be some cocky that he didn't believe he would ever be replaced. And now he was and Lorenzo was having to suffer through the consequences of his short-sightedness.  

"This is where Magnus always worked from," she said, interrupting his thoughts.  "Took him about ten minutes to do the whole building. It would be nice if you could get this done before sundown because some of us need to get ready for the night and our rooms are unusable."

"He did them from here?  You would have to spell every window individually.  There's no way to do the entire hotel at once." That was impossible.  No warlock could do that.

She raised a pointed brow, "Then you best get to work.  There are a hundred and fifty-seven windows in the hotel.  When you're done, ask for Lily and I'll come find you." 

Instead of sunset like the vampire Lily had demanded, the sun was almost up by the time Lorenzo finally finished the last window, rendering the Hotel safe once more.  With hardly enough energy to walk, he took another cab back to his home, intent on sleeping for a week before dealing with any of the other problems that suddenly appeared on his plate.  

This had to be Bane's doing, a way to make Lorenzo question whether he could do this job or not.  Lorenzo wouldn't let him win.

Stepping through the door into his own home, he felt it instantly, someone was there.  He could only hope they weren't there to hurt him because he didn't have enough magic left to do much but open the door.  "Whoever it is, I am closed for business. Come back some other time."

Glancing up, he was surprised to see Catarina Loss of all people standing there.  Her association with Magnus was well known and she was the one who fought back the most when he denied Magnus' request to use the warlocks to stop Lilith.  

"High Warlock," she said, standing tall in front of him.  "I thought you might be interested to know the Spiral Labyrinth called me in to fix the wards because you were unavailable.  They are taken care of now but I would expect they will be calling on you soon enough. It is your responsibility to handle the wards there, not mine."

"Why would they call you?  Why not call Magnus? Surely he could have done it."

A strange look passed over her face before it settled into a neutral expression once again.  "You don't know." She chuckled, "Of course you don't know. It wasn't like he was going to call you and tell you.  Magnus gave up his magic and his immortality to Asmodeus in order to defeat Lilith after you denied him our help. The Queen of Hell is back where she belongs no thanks to you and my best friend is dealing with mortality for the first time.  The reason you are so overworked? All those wards and spells and protections were Magnus' magic, now in the hands of Asmodeus. So before you start cursing Magnus for all the work he left you, maybe pull your head out of your ass and realize that your pride did this.  Your pride is the reason that you aren't going to sleep again for days, if not weeks."

Cat stepped closer, daring him to say anything.  When he simply stared back in utter shock, she nodded.  "Magnus Bane was more powerful than you could ever hope to be so I hope you are ready for all the work you will have to do to keep up with him." 

Turning towards the door, she threw a smile over her shoulder, "By the way, the Head of the Institute knows that you lied to him and knows that you half-assed their wards.  I would expect a call from the Clave any day now." 

Catarina opened a portal and stepped through, leaving a horrified and exhausted Lorenzo frozen in place.  It couldn't be true, right? Magnus wouldn't have done that. Besides, if he did, Lorenzo wouldn't be able to punish him without breaking the Accords.  

"Damn him," he grumbled turning to go to bed for a little bit.  Even by losing, Magnus won. 

After some sleep and with a clear head, Lorenzo would figure out what he needed to do.  But, just as he started up the steps, his phone rang once more. "High Warlock? This is Consul Jia Penhallow.  I will be at your home in ten minutes. We need to have a talk."

Lorenzo hung his head and went to pour himself a drink.  

It was going to be a long night. 


	11. Hellish Management

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SH s3e14: Never did Lorenzo consider _this_ when he made his deal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate angst. I had to fix it. I am happier now.

He should have known Bane agreed to easily.  Of course, being without his magic was a fate worse than death for a warlock but to give up his home without any fuss?  To walk away from one of the best properties in all of Brooklyn? It was too easy. And nothing with Magnus Bane was easy. 

Lorenzo knew that now.  

It had been his own hubris that led to this situation.  Never did he even consider that Magnus might own the  _ building _ when he demanded Bane’s loft as payment for the magic refresher.  How smug he’d felt, watching Bane walk away from the loft, knowing all the memories to place might hold.  Lorenzo had no intention of living there, but Magnus didn’t need to know that. He just needed to know that his home - his sanctuary - now belonged to the rightful High Warlock of Brooklyn.  

So watching as Magnus handed over the lease and walked out the door, trying to hold his head up high in the face of his defeat was the sweetest moment Lorenzo could remember.  The moment lasted mere seconds because of turning to walk to the stairwell and out of the building, Magnus simply crossed the hall and opened the door to Penthouse 2. “When negotiating next time, make sure you have all the facts,” Magnus said with a smirk.  “Such as, find out if the person owns only the loft or the whole building. I expect your rent at the first of the month like every other tenant.”

With Magnus still living  _ right there _ , Lorenzo couldn’t very well go back to his own home without admitting that he took Magnus’s loft for no reason other than spite.  So he moved in, grumbling the whole time about having to live in the city instead of the lovely home he had with no neighbors below him who threw wild parties.  Every. Single. Night. 

“Talk to your tenants,” he demanded the next time he saw Magnus.  How am I supposed to sleep with all that noise?” If it wouldn’t cause a diplomatic incident, Lorenzo would have taken care of the problem on his own.  But it was better if Bane upset the vampires, not him. 

But Magnus simply blinked innocently at him.  “The ones directly below you? They have never been anything but polite and I never heard anything from them.  Are you sure you aren’t imagining things?”

(He later found out they were vampires who were unfailingly loyal to Bane and his ‘son’ Raphael.  No wonder they were so damn rude.)

While his immediate neighbors obviously understood that there was a change in ownership to Penthouse 1, Magnus’s blasted cat did not.  Lorenzo woke to find it all over the loft. Sometimes sitting on the counter, other times on his bed, pawing him in the face. That cat would yowl the moment Lorenzo would fall asleep, demanding attention, food, play.  But during the day when Lorenzo was up and less likely to be annoyed by the foul best, it was nowhere to be seen. 

If he didn’t understand that cats were incapable of being trained, he would have believed Magnus put the cat up to it.  

The worst though - the  _ absolute worst _ \- was the magic.  Whether Magnus didn’t have control over it because it was new or he was literally doing everything in his power to drive Lorenzo up the wall, he didn’t know.  What he did know was that he returned home time and again to find that Magnus had blasted holes in his door, or caused flowers to grow all over the loft, or made the floor into literal lava.  After the fourth door needed to be replaced, he stormed to Magnus’s loft across the hall, pounding on the door. 

“I am done fixing the problems  _ you _ cause in  _ my _ home.  You own the building.  You fix it.” He glared, wishing he could just destroy the man then and there but that would bring the force of the Clave and the Institute down on him and he couldn’t deal with that.  Not yet.

With an easy flick of his wrist that told him Magnus had far more control over the magic Lorenzo gave him than the damage to PH1 would suggest, Magnus handed over a contract, with yet another of those infuriating smiles.  “As you can see here, the lease for PH1 is very specific. The tenant is responsible for all damage caused by his magic. Obviously, I never considered someone other than I would live there but it is what it is.”

“But it’s your magic causing the damage!”  Lorenzo saw red and his magic flared under his skin, itching for a fight. 

Magnus shrugged, unperturbed by the High Warlock’s anger.  “It is your magic. You gave it to me, remember. It does not matter where it is coming from.  So, as a result, any damage in there is entirely on you to fix. I’m sure you understand.” With that, Magnus closed the door in his face and Lorenzo was tempted to blow it down himself.  

For days, this went on. Small inconveniences building up one after another.  Magnus didn’t seem any worse for the wear from what Lorenzo intended to be a horrible punishment while Lorenzo continued to suffer.  After almost a week with no sleep due to the cat and the neighbors, he wondered if Magnus put a ward over the place that Lorenzo hadn’t found yet, one intended to drive unwanted guests away.

He hated to give up but he wasn’t going to deal with the annoyance anymore.  He moved back to his own home, thankful for a place where he was in control. And he thought things were finally back to normal.  Magnus still didn’t have his loft and that was what mattered. 

That contentment lasted one whole week. And then the letter arrived.  

_ To the tenant of Penthouse One, _

_ Per your lease, you must be residing in the home continuously with no absence of more than ten days without prior approval from management.  As your absence of seven days has been noted, you have three more to return before the lease is returned to the building’s owner.  _

_ Thank you and have a wonderful day.  _

_ Management _

That was it.  He was done. Magnus had won this round and Lorenzo didn’t want to fight it anymore.  There would be other opportunities to get him, he was sure. For now, he just wanted to be done with that infernal loft and the management who was intent on making his life hell.


End file.
